


The Heat That It Brings

by Pixelf



Series: Iduma/Vulpes Inculta [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Anal Sex, M/M, POV First Person, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelf/pseuds/Pixelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Where the courier is actually a Legion spy sent to gather as much info as he can about various people and tribes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heat That It Brings

 

My eyes cracked open slowly. I couldn't feel the sand underneath my body anymore. I couldn't feel the cold wind of the night air or the dust sweeping into my face. I was lying on something firm.  
  
"You're awake. How about that?" said a voice.  
  
I shot up, my head spinning, and I nearly fell over again. A hand held me steady, gloved and gentle, but I shrugged it off because I didn't know whose it was.  
  
"Easy there, easy. You were out cold a couple of days now," it was a man's voice.  
  
My vision began to steady as I looked at the guy. He gradually came into focus, an elder with tanned skin from being outside for so long and a receding hairline coloured grey. He didn't look too threatening but I didn't relax, despite the fact that he told me that I should. Then he asked for my name. I blinked, eyes tapering off as I tried to think. What is my name? I tried to think of it and all I got were blurred images of lying on the ground, hearing a shovel dig through dirt and someone in an obnoxiously coloured suit of black and white telling me a game was rigged. Everything was dark after that, and everything was dark before that.  
  
"I don't know," I finally said. The man tilted his head.  
  
"You can't remember?" he said gently.  
  
I shook my head. "I only remember being attacked. Nothing else."  
  
"I'm not surprised. You were, after all, shot in the head."  
  
A moment between us passed where neither said anything. I was still trying to think of what came before the attack and he just stared at me, one hand propping up his chin in thought. His eyes squinted with suspicion.  
  
Finally he sat up. "I need you to stand up. Let's check if your vitals are good."  
  
/ / /  
  
I spent the next four days in Goodsprings. Doc Mitchell didn't want me heading out just yet. I think he hoped that at least some of my memories would come back so that I would know where to go or who to go to when I left.  
  
But nothing did.  
  
So I lied to him. I told him that I could kind of remember having brothers living in a place called Nipton. Although I'm not too sure where I got the name from. Maybe Sunny mentioned it to me.  
  
  
/ / /  
  
Smoke. That was all I could see as I approached the town. Smoke, the smell of burning, decaying bodies and blood. It hung heavy in the air, drowning me with it. And as I stepped into the carnage and saw all the people hung up on crosses, I didn't react. A sickening knot formed in my stomach but I didn't feel horrified. It may sound insane but I got the feeling that this was something completely normal, something common, kind of like seeing a tumble-weed. I had a rifle hanging loosely by a strap on my shoulder. Sunny gave it to me, though it was in shit condition. Luckily the Powder Gangers didn't really need their own guns after I killed them, so I took spare parts from them and fixed it up so that it was in proper working order.  
  
The fire snapped and spat at me as I walked past. The smells were getting stronger, made me feel slightly dizzy but not sick exactly. I didn't think that I could be sick, I hadn't eaten all day. The sky was beginning to bleed into orange as the sun set. The town hall's shadow stretched over the carcasses. And then the guys in skirts descended the stairs. I got the feeling that one would normally laugh at these guys for that, but my face was straight at I stared at them no laugh bubbled in my chest. A man with a coyote head covering his own stepped out from the others and when we locked eyes one word sprang into my head; Frumentarii. Whatever that meant. He stopped in front of me, a couple of inches shorter, so I had to dip my head down to keep eye contact. Or as close to eye contact as the two of us could muster with him wearing those goggles.  
  
"Why are you here?" he asked.  
  
I shrugged. "Taking in the sights, I suppose, who are you?"  
  
He paused for a long time and just stood there staring at me, making my skin itch.  
  
I shuffled my weight from what foot to the other, feeling antsy and annoyed. "What?"  
  
"You've spent too much time with the profligates, it seems, for you to act like that."  
  
"Act like what? That was a genuine question. I don't know who you are."  
  
He paused again. "I am Vulpes Inculta." He waited for me to respond. I blinked back, trying to think if I'd heard the name before. My mind came up blank and I just shook my head.  
  
"I don't know who you are."  
  
He scanned my face behind the goggles. Although I couldn't see his eyes I could feel them on me, burning into me. My gut twisted. He turned towards the other men, kept his head low, said something to one of them in hushed whispers. The man he was speaking to looked up at me and said something back. Vulpes shook his head slowly and the guy puffed up his chest and nodded. He said something in a different tongue to the others and they all began to march off, leaving Vulpes and myself behind.  
  
"Do you know your name?" Vulpes asked.  
  
"No. Folks at Goodsprings been calling me Six though," I said.  
  
"Folks," Vulpes said in disgust and I almost wanted to laugh.  
  
He nodded his head in the direction of one of the houses and walked off, me in tow. I watched him from behind, admiring his muscled arms, his long, strong looking legs and how he walked with purpose. He glanced back at me, catching me staring, but he didn't say anything and his face didn't express anything. My eyes darted towards the ground, feeling a little heat rise up in my cheeks. He pushed open the front door in one easy motion and stood aside for me to go in first. The door was closed with a sharp bang and no sooner had I turned around that he was on me, grabbing at the folds of my shirt and kissing me like he'd die otherwise. He had this bitter taste in his mouth that was odd and yet at the same time wasn't. He grabbed my face, bit on my lip hard and when I gasped he shoved his tongue into my mouth. The pink muscle rolled in, stroking mine and coaxing it out only to suck it into his own mouth. I could only make needy, pathetic noises that he actually purred at. I shoved him away when we pulled for air, wiping the stray spit from my mouth.  
  
"We don't even know each-other," I glared at him, annoyed by the hot flush spreading across my face and the tightening in my groin.  
  
"Yes we do," he said, all breathy and with a smirk that briefly appeared on his lips, making something inside me jump and bloom with heat. "You and I know each-other very well, and I will help you remember."  
  
My eyes widened slightly as I watched him unbuckle the belt around his skirt and drop it onto the ground.  
  
"You plan on fucking the amnesia away?" I said.  
  
He pushed me against the wall, kicking both my legs aside so he could wedge his in between them and rub my hard on. My breath stuttered and my eyes slipped shut, hands struggling for purchase on anything that wasn't him because this was just too weird. I had only just met this guy who, possibly, murdered a bunch of people and was claiming to know me on a very personal level. He latched on to my hips and dragged my still clothed dick over his leg. The friction burned and I groaned low in my throat, feeling Vulpes lean in close until his breath ghosted along my ear.  
  
"If that's what is required," he said, hands going for the zipper on the vault suit, "Then yes, that is the plan."  
  
I swallowed. A small part of me didn't want this, didn't want this guy anywhere near me, but a huge chunk was singing for him, begging for him to continue. I grabbed his face and forced our mouths together again while grinding along his leg on my own accord. When the zipper was finally pulled all the way down he pushed the fabric off my shoulders. I tugged my arms out of the sleeves and then went to work on getting his own helmet, armour and shirt off. The parts were dropped messily onto the floor but he didn't seem to care. We had to break the kiss to pull his shirt off. I bent down to kiss, lick and nip at the skin that the cloth revealed and he ran his hand through my hair. It was longer than his so he could tug at it, and the small twinge of pain caused sparks to shoot up my spine as I bit down on his nipple. The startled sound that escaped him made me smile, my hands grabbing his hips so I could rub our erections together. He made a needy noise into my ear, tugging harder, and my hands slipped into the back of his boxers and grabbed a fistful of his ass. He kissed along my jawline, my stubble leaving red marks against his smooth skin. A shaky groan escaped him when I finally pulled down the rest of the suit along with my own boxers and it was just my naked erection rubbing against him.  
  
"You're so beautiful," I said, grabbing his chin with one hand while practically ripping off the last piece of his clothing with the other. He had his eyes closed, brows knitted together as my hand found his cock and roughly stroked him. But when my thumb brushed over the head and caught some precum he gasped loudly and his eyes flew open. They were the colour of steel and they seemed to glow in the darkening room. A nice red hue had spread across his cheeks and neck. I smirked and fondled his balls, watching as his breath hitched and he closed his eyes again, head tilting back. Taking the opportunity I leaned in and peppered kisses along his neck, then bit down hard, hearing him practically growl in response.  
  
"Mount me," he hissed into my ear.  
  
I glanced up. "But we've only just started, Vulpes."  
  
He shivered when I said his name. "I don't care. I want you inside me. Now."  
  
Smirking, I nipped at his bottom lip. "Alright. Only if I get to return the favour."  
  
"You'll have plenty of times to do that, amare." I kicked off my boots and the whole suit finally came off. He yanked off my shirt and ran his hands up and down, dragging his nails, as I pushed him onto the ground. He held his legs open, his hands cupping the undersides of his knees. His chest heaved with anticipation. I would have loved to leave smoldering kisses all along him but his cock was throbbing and red, threatening to cum, and I didn't want to keep him waiting any longer. My hand trailed up his torso, slow just to tease a little, before I pressed two fingers against his lips. They opened without hesitation and that talented tongue lathered my digits with ease. Feeling wet enough I pulled them out and used one to gently trace his hole. He shivered, biting his lip, and then sighed as it was pushed in. He was hot and his muscles clamped around it, but they loosened up after only a few seconds.  
  
"You're used to this sort of thing, huh?" I asked.  
  
His eyes snapped open. "As are you."

The other finger pushed in and he hummed softly. I pushed and pulled into him, scissoring then twisted my wrist and my finger bumped against what felt like a small rubber ball. He moaned softly, his cock leaking pearly white drops of cum. I rubbed the bundle of nerves again, leaning down to lap at his salty essence. He watched me, panting hard.  
  
"Enough, I-"  
  
"I know, Vulpes, I know. You want me to claim you, hard and fast and without any mercy," I said before dragging my tongue down the underside of his dick. A bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face.

  
"Do it."  
  
I spat into my own hand and used it to lube up my cock. I grunted at the twinge of pleasure that came from touching myself, before I aligned myself with him. My cock prodded at his hole and I could feel him shivering underneath me. He had his head tossed to one side, eyes squeezed shut. "Vulpes," I whispered. He looked up. "I want to see your face."   
  
The briefest of smiles tugged at his lips. "You sound more like yourself."   
  
I thrusted in, hard, and we both groaned loud at the feeling. His muscles gripped my cock, throbbing, pulsing, trying to coax me back in farther and yet push me out at the same time. He kept his eyes on me, kept his legs up, and rocked his hips to get me in deeper. I ground against him in little circles, sweat rolling down my back. Then I pushed further until I was in at the hilt and he was shuddering underneath me.  
  
"Move," he demanded.  
  
"You're quite a needy little thing, aren't you?"  
  
"And you're worse."  
  
I pulled out slow, hissing at the heat swallowing my cock. I waited until I was almost completely out before slamming back inside, ripping a moan from Vulpes.  
  
With my hands planted onto the ground I rocked my hips into his. I started slow, but built up speed until our skin smacked together, loud and wet, and he was mumbling praises in a different tongue that felt familiar to me. When I found the bundle again his back arched and he released a loud cry that echoed in my ears and went straight to my dick. After a couple of more thrusts I pulled out entirely, my heart lurching with guilt when Vulpes released a pitiful whimper. It still surprised me to see that despite how collected and emotionless he seemed before, he could be quite the passionate lover. I leaned in to kiss him, just to feel his warm, chapped lips caress mine, before I tugged on his shoulder and got him to roll over.   
  
"To give your legs a break," I said, stroking down his back and gently pushing him until he was flat against the ground. I grabbed his hips and shoved my cock back in. He squirmed and mumbled something ending with "uma" and groaned when I resumed my fast and hard pace from before. He rocked his hips against mine, trying to get me deeper. I fell against his back, winding my arms around his chest. He snaked his hands backwards to grab at my ass and force me in, despite how deep inside him I already was.

"Vulpes," I moaned, grinding shallowly as tremors of pleasure burned throughout my entire body. My arms dropped from his chest and instead found his head. I wrapped my arms around him, biting and sucking on his ear lobe, while my hand came to press over his mouth. My thrusts were a lot more shallow now, only pulling out a little bit before ramming back in. But I hit his prostate every time and he was crying out into my hand with every stroke, prod and push. His hands grabbed at my arms. When I felt his nails dig in and his body shiver beneath me I knew he was close.

"Hold on," I whispered, "Vulpes, don't come yet." He groaned in frustration but did what I ask. I pulled away entirely, grabbed his hips again and I fucked him harder, ramming my hips against his with a brutal force that had his entire body shaking. Vulpes was close to screaming now, his arms holding himself up as his entire body was rocked with the strength of my thrusts. He had very little hair to grab, but I threaded my fingers through it regardless and pulled to make him tilt his head. He stared at me with hooded eyes, glazed over with lust. His breath was coming out in short pants. I pressed our lips together, swallowed his tongue into my mouth and groaned deeply as orgasm finally hit me. My entire body trembled. My hips moved by themselves, thrusting lazily while I rode out the waves of pleasure. Vulpes whimpered and his breath hitched as my seed spilled into him. It leaked out as I still fucked him, dripping down his thighs and making me lick my lips appreciatively. Then I pulled Vulpes up until he was sitting in my lap, cheast rising and falling fast as he tethered near the edge. His cock was flushed red and weeping. I peppered sloppy kisses along his throat as my hand came to wrap itself around his member.  
  
"You were amazing," I whispered. "So hot, tight and beautiful. Had I the energy, I would fuck you all day long." He panted heavily. I stroked him fast, rubbed his balls, whispered more praises into his ear.   
  
Finally I planted on long, lingering kiss on his jawline and said; "Do it, Vulpes, come for me." A loud cry ripped through his throat and he came in long, hot spurts. I milked it out of him, watching him writhe and groan in my arms as he came down from his high. He whispered "Iduma" over and over again as orgasm rippled through him. Then he stopped, and instead he just breathed deeply. Gently I slipped out.  
  
We collapsed onto the ground, him face first, me on my back. I glanced over at him, observing the bright purple hickies I had left along the back of his neck, the front and his chest. I smirked, wondering how he was going to explain them to people.

  
He shifted and rolled onto his side, facing me, one hand propping him up. He waited awhile to catch his breath, then he finally said; "Do you remember me now?"  
My heart fell in my chest. I gazed at him, marveling at how gorgeous he was, how strong, how confident and yet finding that, apart from today, I had never seen him before. While he didn't react, I could tell that he was disappointed in my lack of a response.

  
He sat up. "You don't, do you?"

  
"I'm sorry. I want to, but I can't," I said.  
  
He made a move as though to begin picking up his armour and my hand latched onto his wrist, tugging gently but persistently.  
"Please don't go." He fell back onto the ground, half leaning over me. I could feel his warm breath on my face and the scent of sex between the two of us was heavy. He placed a hand on my chest. He was much paler than I was, but less scarred. He felt along every bump, burn and scar tissue across my chest, fingers tracing invisible patterns until he found my throat. Then his hand pressed flat against it, fingers gripping hard with the intent of choking me. I didn't move.

  
"You're no use to our master like this," he said.

"Caesar?" He winced as though I had struck him.  
  
"Kae-sar," he corrected. "You pronounced it the profligate way."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
He lingered, eyes trained on mine, before slowly he pulled his hand away.  
  
We stayed in silence for a couple of moments. During that time our bodies cooled down but we explored each-other's bodies with gentle touches and soft kisses. I was still trying to remember who he was and he just appeared to be reliving old memories.  
Finally he gazed up at me; "What do you plan on doing?"

The answer was quick. "Find the man who shot me. Get some answers. Probably kill him."

"Probably?"

"I'm wondering if you'd rather do the honors."

He shook his head. "It's your battle. Not mine. You'll end his miserable life. I'll return to Caesar and explain the situation."

I shifted slightly. "Am I really one of Legion?"

"Yes, Iduma, you are. That's your name. It means "red". You were called that because you once painted yourself and an entire clearing red with the blood of an enemy tribe after they captured you and a few others. That was five years ago."

"How'd I manage that?" I asked with a small laugh.

"Pick-pocketed one of their own weapons. Killed them all one by one, quick and careful, but with no mercy until only one remained. He surrendered, like the pathetic coward that he was, along with what remained of the tribe. We crucified him for being so weak, but the others we made into slaves or recruits. You didn't get promoted that day, because you had been captured in the first place, but our master awarded you a name."   
  
"Did I win your love too?" I asked with a smirk.   
  
"No. You still haven't."   
  
I laughed at that, and to shut me up he kissed me, long and hard, arms winding themselves around me. I only stopped laughing to start moaning.

 

/ / /

We dressed in silence the next morning. Vulpes was ready before I was, despite the amount of layers that he wore, and he watched me from the doorway. "Do you know where to go to find this man?" he asked.  
"New Vegas. That's where he said he was heading, according to the bartender." I zipped up the front of my suit, grabbed my rifle, and followed him out the door. The fires had stopped entirely and there was only the rubble and the charred remains.

Vulpes turned on his heel and kissed me, short and sweet.

"I'll see you when you return home," he said.

"Will I be welcomed back?"

He stroked my face tenderly with one hand. "If it comes to it, I'll ask to be the one who ends your life. I'll make it quick." I tried to laugh but it came out as more like a dry cough. He pulled his hand away and without another word he stalked off, pulling his coyote head on and I watched his retreating figure until the desert swallowed him whole.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Amare = "Love" in Latin.


End file.
